


L'amante del capitano

by Lia483



Series: Black Clover Week 2019 [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Black Bulls Squad as Family (Black Clover), Black Clover Week, Black Clover Week 2019, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Merman William Vangeance, Pirate Yami Sukehiro, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Black Clover Week 2019 - Day 2 (16 Settembre): MermaidsQuando il capitano Yami decideva di gettare l'ancora nei pressi di qualche isola sperduta e spariva per un paio di giorni, ogni membro della sua ciurma sapeva che l'uomo era andato ad incontrare la sua amante, la cui identità e aspetto erano una leggenda per tutti loro.Era comune che si divertissero con ipotesi disparate e sostanziose scommesse su chi potesse mai essere.





	L'amante del capitano

Quando il capitano Yami decideva di gettare l'ancora nei pressi di qualche isola sperduta e spariva per un paio di giorni, ogni membro della sua ciurma sapeva che l'uomo era andato ad incontrare la sua amante, la cui identità e aspetto erano una leggenda per tutti loro.  
Era comune che si divertissero con ipotesi disparate e sostanziose scommesse su chi potesse mai essere.  
Magna parlava con fare convinto e pieno di entusiasmo di una divinità marina conquistata dal coraggio e dalla spregiudicatezza del capitano della nave Black Bull.  
Gauche e Finral sostenevano la teoria che potesse essere una bellissima sirena, osavano insistere di aver visto una coda di pesce intorno alla nave, dalle scaglie bianche e traslucide.  
Altri ancora che fosse il capitano di una nave non proprio amica e che la loro relazione fosse tenuta segreta, c'era chi proponeva il nome di Charlotte Roselei, capitano della nave Blue Rose, facilmente smentiti dalla stretta relazione che si diceva che la bellissima donna avesse con il suo primo ufficiale.  
Queste voci comunque non erano mai discusse nei pressi del solo che sapeva la risposta, anche se lui le conosceva comunque. Si divertiva anche a riportarle alla sua persona, per riderci su.  
Se si poteva cavillare sull'argomento, nessuno di loro aveva ragione, ma se si voleva essere un po' più onesti, quelli che proponevano una sirena non ci erano poi andati tanto lontano.  
A quello pensava Yami mentre girava intorno all'isola scelta, seguendo il litorale fino al luogo giusto.  
Finalmente sentì uno sciabordio tra gli scogli e voltando la testa, i suoi occhi si posarono sul tritone che si era seduto su uno di essi.  
La coda di pesce era proprio bianca e traslucida, come quella vista dall'equipaggio, dello stesso colore dei morbidi capelli corti. I suoi occhi viola sembravano gemme preziose e non pareva ci fossero imperfezioni in nessun aspetto di lui.  
L'unico difetto, se proprio così si voleva chiamare, erano le cicatrici che devastavano la parte alta del viso, la fronte, intorno agli occhi. I segni di una maledizione che lo rendevano un reietto tra i membri della sua specie.  
Yami sapeva di essere stato la prima persona al mondo a fregarsene altamente di quelle cicatrici e a guardare la persona perfetta, dolce e gentile che c'era dietro di essa. E poi, diciamocelo, per lui quelle cicatrici erano solo una parte del tritone, non gli toglievano niente in bellezza.  
Il capitano si fermò sulla riva, in osservazione di tale meraviglioso spettacolo.  
L'essere marino rimase immobile, sembrando tranquillo, ma dopo qualche secondo arrossì graziosamente, come se potesse leggere nella mente dell'altro e ciò lo imbarazzasse.  
"Yami" disse con voce morbida, a mo' di rimprovero.  
"Non so cosa tu intenda, William" rispose con un tentativo di espressione innocente poco credibile sul viso mascolino e severo dell'umano.  
William si sciolse in un sorriso divertito, ma l'imbarazzo ancora campeggiava nei suoi occhi viola, mentre voltava appena il viso verso l'oceano.  
Questo permise a Yami di entrare in acqua per raggiungere lo scoglio. Non che il tritone sarebbe fuggito dal suo tocco, lo desiderava quanto l'umano, ma lo prese alla sprovvista per quanto si mosse veloce per poterlo afferrare.  
Sussultò mentre le mani del capitano lo prendevano e lo sollevavano dalla roccia, tenendolo adagiato tra le braccia muscolose.  
"Ti ho già detto che non voglio che ti nascondi da me. Se gli altri, pesci o umani, non sono abbastanza furbi da capire cosa cazzo si stanno perdendo, tanto meglio. Così sei soltanto mio."  
Le braccia umide del tritone avvolsero il collo spesso del pirata. "Lo sarei anche se mi volessero altri, Yami."  
"Cazzo sì!" esclamò, con una risata, prima di cominciare a dirigersi fuori dall'acqua e raggiungere la sabbia calda.  
Non appena la pinna smise di toccare l'acqua, essa si divise in due gambe maschili pallide e affusolate. Su una di essa, il capitano passò la mano ruvida, provocando qualche piccolo brivido lungo la pelle. "Non mi abituerò mai al fatto che ti ritrovi sempre nudo tra le mie braccia ogni volta che esci dall'acqua."  
"Sono sempre nudo, Yami, il mio popolo non porta vestiti."  
"Hai capito cosa intendo. Non fare il precisino!"  
Posandolo sulla sabbia, non gli ci volle che un secondo per mettersi tra le gambe appena comparse e far dimenticare ad entrambi ciò che avrebbe voluto chiedergli quando era arrivato lì.  
Avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo più tardi.

***

Erano stati due giorni pacati e tranquilli per la ciurma. Farsi il bagno, mangiare, dormire, non avevano avuto bisogno di altro mentre aspettavano il ritorno del capitano dalla sua solita avventura.  
Anzi, erano così in panciolle che il suo ritorno passò completamente inosservato finché non tuonò di muovere il culo e di dirigere quella bagnarola verso il mare aperto se non volevano essere buttati in acqua e spingerla personalmente.  
Ci fu un fuggi fuggi generale, mentre il capitano saliva al timone, cominciando a ruotare la nave verso l'uscita della baia.  
Davanti alla prua, qualcosa saltò fuori dall'acqua, troppo veloce per vederlo bene, ma le scaglie bianche brillarono al sole.  
Un paio di marinai - Asta di sicuro dalla sua posizione su una delle sartie - urlarono l'avvistamento, ma nessuno azzardò fare altro mentre una delicata brezza cominciava a spingere la Black Bull verso il mare.  
Yami osservò l'acqua dentro cui era scomparso il suo amante, ripensando alla conversazione avuta poche ore prima.  
"Voglio che tu venga con me sulla mia nave."  
"Un giorno, Yami, te lo prometto."

***

"Muovete i culi, branco di stronzi! Voglio salpare entro dieci minuti!"  
Il rifornimento della nave stava prendendo più tempo del previsto e Yami si sentiva irrequieto.  
Se non fosse stato necessario alla vita di tutti, non sarebbe mai sceso a terra, se non su isole sperdute dove avrebbe fatto incontri molto più interessanti. Le città, o anche solo i porti, lo infastidivano, gli facevano sentire il bisogno di scappare il più velocemente possibile e non solo perché aveva più di una taglia sulla propria testa.  
Anche se in quel momento si trovavano in un porto pirata, dove nessuno si sarebbe permesso nemmeno di girare l'occhio nella sua direzione, non vedeva l'ora di salpare.  
All'improvviso, mentre minacciava nuovamente i suoi marinai, sentì una voce alle spalle.  
"Avreste ancora un posto nella vostra ciurma, capitano Yami?"  
"Ti sembra che io accolga ogni idiota che passa sulla banchina?" La risposta esatta era sì, in effetti, ma era sempre e comunque una sua scelta e a parte Asta, nessuno di quei pirati era entrato nei Black Bull su richiesta.  
"Affatto, ma speravo potesse fare un'eccezione per me, capitano Yami."  
Sbuffò spazientito una nuvola di fumo dalla propria sigaretta. Era a tanto così dal girarsi per buttare il malcapitato che aveva deciso di fare il furbo in acqua, quando il modo in cui quella voce si era avvolta intorno al suo nome, addolcendolo con affetto, lo fece irrigidire e girarsi lentamente.  
Lo sconosciuto aveva un mantello con cappuccio a coprirgli il viso fin sotto gli occhi, ma al capitano non servivano altri indizi. Quelle labbra che riusciva a vedere tra le ombre le avrebbe riconosciute tra mille per la quantità di volte che le aveva baciate e quasi martoriate con la barba.  
"William..."  
"Come promesso, Yami."  
Il tritone portava una camicia bianca, lunghi pantaloni marrone chiaro e un paio di stivali neri che sembravano piuttosto nuovi.  
Vederlo vestito da essere umano non avrebbe dovuto emozionarlo tanto, ma era come un sogno che si avverava. Erano state tante le volte in cui si era immaginato di essere lì, vicino alla nave, con William al proprio fianco.  
Il suo viso non cambiò di espressione, mentre buttava di lato la sigaretta e si avvicinava fino a portare una mano sotto il cappuccio, tra i serici capelli bianchi.  
"Se resti con me, il mantello sarà vietato sulla nave. Il primo che proverà a fare un commento su di te finirà a dar da mangiare agli squali."  
William piegò la testa di lato, appoggiandosi al tocco. "Mi hai sempre parlato bene della tua ciurma, nonostante le lamentele. So di potermi fidare di loro."  
Prima che potesse dire altro, il capitano si piegò in avanti, per catturare quella bocca rosata con la propria. Permise al mantello di scivolare via e anche se sentì il tritone irrigidirsi per un attimo, non si ritrasse, restando tra le sue braccia.  
"Capitano!" fu l'urlo squillante di Asta, che attirò come sempre l'attenzione di tutta la banda.  
L'equipaggio rimase a bocca aperta in diverse pose a fissare Yami Sukehiro con un altro uomo tra le braccia.  
A peggiorare la situazione, Yami rise, circondando le spalle di William e spingendolo avanti. "Tutti i soldi che avete messo nella scommessa potete pure portarmele in cabina, come avevamo concordato."  
William alzò gli occhi al cielo, per un secondo, sapendo che l'accordo con la ciurma era che se nessuno di loro avesse indovinato la sua identità o almeno il suo sesso ogni soldo posto nella scommessa sarebbe andato al capitano.  
Con un sorriso delicato e gentile che mise tutti facilmente a proprio agio, fece un piccolo inchino. "È un piacere conoscervi, finalmente. Sono William Vangeance."  
Yami sentì un moto d'orgoglio al vedere come l'altro non si ritrasse mai agli sguardi rivolti al suo volto sfregiato, né distolse gli occhi o permise al suo viso di esprimere altre emozioni che non fossero gentilezza ed educazione.  
Nonostante lo shock, tutti lo salutarono e si presentarono, prima di riprendere il lavoro con molto più entusiasmo.  
Yami lo fece salire, pensando che ci sarebbe stato tempo per tutte le domande e risposte del caso.  
Sulla prua, lo prese nuovamente tra le braccia, sollevandolo appena dal pavimento. "Benvenuto nei Black Bull, William."  
Il tritone ridacchiò appena, il suono delicato come un tintinnio di campanelle al vento. "Sì, anche se io lo definirei più un benvenuto a casa."  
"Precisino come sempre, vedo."  
E suggellarono il tutto con un bacio nella luce dell'alba.


End file.
